halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Winters
Sally Winters is a character that is first heard in Halloween II, voiced by Nancy Loomis. She also appears in Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode. Biography Sally Winters is a Haddonfield High School student who was friends with Alice Martin and Laurie Strode. On Halloween 1978, Sally was home from school due to being sick with the flu. Once she heard about the murders on Orange Grove, she decided to call Alice and warn her about what had happened since Alice lived only a few blocks away. Alice heard a noise and went to investigate it while Sally waited for her friend to come back.Halloween II (1981) Sally grew worried when she called out Alice's name to no response and called the police when she heard Alice being murdered by Michael Myers. Five days later, Sally attended the funeral of a classmate, Annie Brackett. After losing their friends, Laurie and Sally became very close and bonded over their tragedies. On February 22 1979, Sally was walking over to visit Laurie since it was her birthday but found her at the Myers house. She told her that maybe they could smoke some marijuana to cheer them up. As they walked towards the Strode home, Sally told Laurie that she was thinking about Bennett Tramer all day. Laurie told her that she had a crush on him and Sally was about to tell Laurie something about Ben but decided it wasn't the time to. As they made it to Laurie's home, Sally witnessed Laurie new attitude towards her "parents". Sally told Laurie that maybe the reason they hid her past from her was because it was too hard for them to explain it to her. Laurie asked to switch subjects and Sally started to tell her how it was crazy for the good girls in class to be smoking pot. She goes on by telling Laurie that she has friends that can get her prescription pills to help her sleep easier. She then tells Laurie that they both have the same doll. Sally tells her that the doll has slides in the back that Sally uses to hide the drugs she uses. As time passes, Sally asks Laurie why her brother ruined their lives and Laurie brings out her sister's diary which reveals that Michael had wanted to kill Laurie even before she was born. As Sally reads the diary, Laurie looks out the window and jumps back. Sally goes to look what made her jump and sees the dead body of Mr. Riddle.Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #1 A few months later, Sally has made it to graduation day. Sally tries to give Laurie some allergy pills to help her out as Laurie keeps throwing up. She then tells her to make it through the graduation as they have a party later that night and that they are doing it for their friends that have died. As Laurie gets on stage, she briefly faints and Sally rushes to her aid. Sally and Laurie go the the costumed party hosted by Mike Aspin. Sally snorts cocaine while Laurie is still upset at what happened earlier. Sally takes her outside to get some air but can't stay with her for too long as she is dragged into a bedroom. She gets undressed and lays down on the bed while two guys start to have sex with her. As she lays down, Sally thinks of Alice, Ben and the Boogeyman. What happened to Sally is currently unknown although a relative of her named Monica Winters seems to be investigating everything related to Michael Myers so it is assumed that Sally was murdered as Laurie doesn't mention anything of Sally in further movies or comics. Notes & Trivia *Nancy Kyes has portrayed two of Laurie's best friends (Loomis also played Annie Brackett in Halloween). Kyes voiced Sally in Halloween II, although at the time she was Alice Martin's friend rather than Laurie's. Appearances * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Masks and Grotesque Figures * Demons Tormenting Me References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:1960's births Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Minor Characters Category:Unseen